thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Come Out To Play
Come Out To Play is the eighteenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors after they arrive back in Coney Island and face a final battle against Luther and the Rogues. Gangs *The Gramercy Riffs *The Rogues *The Warriors Summary *Take the fight to the beach. Story *Date: July 13, 1979 *Time: 5:23 am *Place: Coney Island The Warriors arrive back in Coney Island, although they are immediately confronted by Luther and the Rogues, who chase The Warriors in their hearse. The Warriors are able to outrun the hearse, and regroup beneath the boardwalk near Coney's beach. The Rogues' hearse then pulls up and Luther taunts The Warriors for a brief time, before Warlord Swan leads The Warriors out onto the beach and Luther and the Rogues follow. Swan asks Luther why he wasted Cyrus, and when Luther replies that there was no reason, Swan challenges him to a one-on-one fight. Swan wins the fight, sending a battered and bruised Luther into cover. Luther draws his handgun and shoots at Swan and Warchief Snow, although The Warriors are able to weaken him by throwing glass bottles at him, before Swan disables him when he throws a switchblade into Luther's wrist. Shortly after this, Masai and a large group of Gramercy Riffs appear, now aware that Luther is behind Cyrus' murder. Masai praises The Warriors, before allowing them safe passage past the Riffs on the beach. As The Warriors walk off, Masai and the Riffs swarm the Rogues and waste them. The D.J. announces the big alert has been called off and apologises to The Warriors for the situation. In the aftermath, Swan and Mercy begin a relationship. The Warriors, safe and finally home, walk down the beach, illuminated by the sunrise. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Swan P2-Snow *High Score: 2000 *Soldiers: 20 (A) Luther and his Rogues will try to run you over. Tap the different buttons to run away... (B) WARRIORS! COME OUT TO PLA-AY! © BOSS BATTLE *Luther Now you have to fight Luther one-on-one. He is a wimp and can get his butt kicked. Just use heavy combos on him. Once he's hurt, he'll resort to wussy tactics and get out a gun. Just a note on this part, the boat can't be destroyed by gun fire. Get bottles and throw them at Luther. Avoid his shots; he has a six fire weapon so just count them off before going into the open. When the Rogues come after you, tell Snow to Wreck em' All! You still throw bottles at Luther. Snow will not get hit by the bottle throwers or Luther, so just leave him on Wreck em' All. Once Swan gets his knife out, you have to throw it at Luther. Press A+X to throw it at him. ROLL CREDITS!!!!!!!!!!!! Script Coney Island, 5:23 am, July 13, 1979 (The Warriors and Mercy get off a train at Coney subway station, Stillwell Avenue.) Swan: This was what we fought all night to get back to? Come on, let's go. (Cut to the Warriors and Mercy walking through Coney Amusement Park. The Rogues' hearse starts following them. Cropsy is driving.) Luther''' (to Cropsy):'' Stay right on their ass. (Cropsy speeds up.) '''''Swan: Move, MOVE! Unnamed Rogue #1: Ahahahahahaha! Run, you shits! Cropsy: Don't trip, fucker! Unnamed Rogue #2: Haha! You're all dead! We gonna run your fuckin' faces! Unnamed Rogue #3: That's the Warriors bastard! Hahaha! The Warriors did it! Hahaha! Unnamed Rogue #4: ''You're gonna die, motherfuckers! Shit, I though you dolt. ''Luther: Run 'em down! We're comin' for you, Warriors! (The Warriors escapes, Then, the Warriors and Mercy are underneath a boardwalk at the end of a street. The Rogues' hearse pulls up nearby) Luther''' (clacking bottles together):'' Warriors, come out to pla-ay! (He says it four times. It gets louder and more annoying every time.) '''''Swan: Everybody packed? Cochise: Yeah. Swan: All of you stay behind me. I'm gonna take 'em out to the sand. Snow: What about you? You ready? (Swan takes out a knife) Swan: Let's do it. (The Warriors and Mercy head off to the beach. The Rogues' hearse drives off somewhere. Cut to the Warriors and Mercy walking onto the beach. Luther and his Rogues come over to them) Swan: When we see the ocean, we figure we're home, we're safe. Luther: This time, you got it wrong. Swan: Why'd you do it? Why'd you waste Cyrus? Luther: No reason. I just like doing things like that. Swan: Let's do it. You and me. Luther: One on one? Yeah! (Swan defeats Luther with ease, but Luther is staggering to the top of a sand dune, holding a gun) Luther''' (Holding a Gun, Angrily):'' You're crazy! You're dead! All of you! And you know it! You're dead! (Luther reaches the top of a sand dune) '''''Luther: Who's the king?! Me, goddammit! King Luther! (Swan attacks Luther by throwing a lot of bottles at him.) Luther: Get that technique out here, Rogues! (Swan and Snow defeats 3 Rogues and Swan throws a lot of bottles at Luther.) Mercy: ''Swan! (Swan then shows a knife and throw it at Luther. Swan's knife is through Luther's arm. He screams and rolls down the sand dune. Snow and Cochise pick him up and bring him over to Swan, who takes the knife out of his arm and cleans it in his hair. Masai and a large group of Riffs come onto the beach) ''Masai: Riffs! Riffs: Yeah right! (The Riffs come over to the Warriors and the Rogues.) Swan''' (to Masai):'' You still looking for us? ''Masai (looking at Luther):'' We found what we're looking for. '''''Luther: No. Nooo. It wasn't us. It was them... the Warriors. Masai''' (to Swan):'' You Warriors are good. Real good. '''''Swan: The best. Masai: The rest is ours. (The Riffs allow the Warriors and Mercy to head off. The Riffs then turn their attention to the Rogues. Cut to the radio station) D.J.: Good news, boppers. The big alert has been called off. It turns out that the early reports were wrong. All wrong. Now for that group out there that had such a hard time getting home, sorry about that. I guess the only thing we can do is play you a song. (The song 'In the City' starts playing. Cut to the Warriors and Mercy walking along the beach. Swan and Mercy are walking hand in hand. The credits roll.) DJ Reports Alright, boppers. The streets are finally starting to cool down after last night's heat wave. We lost a lot of major players from the game and everything is wide open. There's a lot of moves to be made and a lot of empty positions to be filled. One thing's for sure though: the truce is most definitely off. Sorry, magic man. Some things are just too good to be true, I guess. My apologies again to that crew from Coney Island. That was a long walk home you all had. Remember, boppers; if you ever find yourself down in the big C.I., they grow some real mean mothers down there. Mean and heavy. And they call them... Warriors. Adios. Trivia *During the Credits, you can control Masai to beat up the Rogues. *Originally, Swan had to obtain some bolt cutters and go down to the beach to unlock a gate. *In the original Xbox/PS2/PSP versions, as well as the first update of the PS3 release, you can hear "In The City" by Joe Walsh in the credits. In the PS4 and later updated PS3 releases, this song has been removed because of copyright issues. Meaning that Rockstar Games tried, failed or did not renew the licensing for that song. Instead, "Last of an Ancient Breed" by Desmond Child plays at the start of the credits in the PS4 and latest updated PS3 versions. As a result, it ruined the iconic ending, as well as causing controversy and upsetting many of the players. **The text for these songs was also removed from the credits and only quotation marks remain where they originally were. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions